femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Phelps (Major League I
Rachel Phelps (Margaret Whitton; 1949-2016) is the main villainess from the 1989 comedy, Major League, and the 1994 sequel, Major League II. 1st Film Rachel Phelps is a former Vegas showgirl who inherited ownership of the Cleveland Indians after her husband, Donald Phelps, passed away. She harbored resentment and hatred for the city of Cleveland, because they blamed her for her husband's death. Rachel wanted to uproot the Indians and move them to Miami, revealing that a stadium has been built for the team. In order to fulfill her goal, Rachel exploited a rule that stated that a team is eligible for relocation if their season attendance falls below 800,000. To make sure that happened, Rachel signed a rag tag team of nobodies, has-beens, and never-will-bes to the team, led by aging catcher Jake Taylor, and consisting of convict turned pitcher Rick "Wild Thing" Vaughn and leadoff hitter Willie Mays Hayes. Despite this, the team showed signs of winning, so the scheming owner decided to cut down on frills to demoralize the players, including having them travel to games in a run down bus, and not having the locker room hot tub fixed. It wasn't until GM Charlie Donovan informed manager Lou Brown of Rachel's evil plan that the team became revved up and won games left and right just to spite her. The Indians' winning tear resulted in a first place tie with the Yankees at the end of the season, and the film ended with the Indians defeating the Yankees to win the division. While everyone celebrated, all Rachel could do is watch in disappointment and disbelief, as her plans had failed. 2nd Film The sequel began with the revelation that Rachel sold the Indians to the team's former third baseman, Roger Dorn, for a huge amount. Unfortunately, Roger's ineptness and over-spending put him in a huge hole, and when even trading their best player, Jack Parkman, to the White Sox wasn't enough, he ended up selling the team back to Rachel, whose return couldn't have come at a worse time--as the team was struggling again. Rachel wanted revenge on the team, as their fantastic season kept her from moving them to Miami and getting rid of the players for a more established group. The Indians again won the division and won the first three games of the American League Championship Series against the White Sox, much to Rachel's extreme dismay. Before the start of Game Four, Rachel entered the locker room in a celebratory mood, but her intentions were to demoralize the team by pointing out their weaknesses. Rachel's evil mind games worked; the Indians lost their next three games, forcing a deciding Game Seven. Rachel was shown berating the fans during the game and loudly cheering Parkman's home run that gave the White Sox the lead. Pedro Cerrano gave the Indians the lead back, and the ninth inning saw Vaughn enter to his trademark "Wild Thing" theme, which Rachel despised. Vaughn struck out Parkman to clinch the pennant for the Indians, leaving Rachel disappointed once again. Trivia *An alternate ending (the intended original ending) to the first film had Lou tending his resignation to Rachel, with her actions as the main reason. Rachel responded by revealing that she had no plans to move the team; saying that she loved the Indians. She also revealed that the team was facing bankruptcy, forcing her to scout the best players she could and preventing her from providing the expensive frills, all the while acting mean and nasty to motivate the team. The ending was scrapped due to audiences preferring Rachel as a villainess, allowing Rachel's heel persona to be maintained in the 1994 sequel. *Rachel Phelps is similar to Katie Stober, the villainous hockey team owner from Bones. Both of them planned to tank their franchises so they could be relocated, and another similarity shared is that they both were married to the original owners and inherited the team after the husband's passing. However, Katie's motivation was money; Rachel's was a sheer hatred of Cleveland. Quotes * "(Lou: "I've had it with this nickel-and-dime stuff! I'm gonna get that bitch on the phone.") You wanted to talk to the bitch?" (Rachel's response to Lou Brown's rant in the first film) * "Last year, by some impossible fluke, you ruined a beautiful dream. Now, you're going down in flames, and I want to be there when you go splat." (Rachel's words after revealing that she bought back the Indians in the second film) * "There is no God." (Rachel's last line in the second film, after the Indians won the ALCS) Gallery Rachel Phelps 2.JPG Rachel Phelps Green.jpg vlcsnap-2018-04-18-03h42m17s884.png|The evil boss explains her devious plan vlcsnap-2018-04-18-03h46m24s974.png|Enjoying watching the team play poorly vlcsnap-2018-04-18-04h01m07s725.png|Revealing her intention to punish the team for winning some games vlcsnap-2018-04-18-04h03m40s489.png|And threatening the players when they complain about it vlcsnap-2018-04-18-04h09m34s643.png|Evil smirk when the enemy team has scored vlcsnap-2018-04-18-04h11m16s817.png|Arrogant pleasure at the disappointment of the fans vlcsnap-2018-04-18-04h14m54s891.png|However at the end the evil arrogant Rachel is left shocked as her plans fail Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Business Villainess Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Opera Gloves